A-cat on titan
by EAPyoutube
Summary: Garfield has been taken back 1000 years and is now getting revenge on the titans after what they did to Odie. He has become friends with Sasha.


One day, Garfield was doing what he usually did everyday, absolutely nothing. Well, if watching TV and eating junk food counts as something, then it's not really nothing.

Odie was outside digging up for bones. He finally found a bone. He kept digging and digging till he found that the bond was massive. He dug more and more until he found that he had found a 10 metre skeleton. Odie was shocked and quickly ran inside.

"WARF! WOOF WOOF WOOF!" He barked towards Garfield. Garfield looked towards him.

"Odie, I'm too busy watching TV to see your 10 metre skeleton you dug up. HANG ON. A 10 METRE SKELETON?" Garfield replied.

Odie showed Garfield the skeleton outside. Garfield was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A humungous skeleton in his garden.

"Perfect! Now I don't have to give you the bones for every spare rib I eat!" Garfield explained. He went to pick up one of the really heavy leg bones. "Odie, go fetch!" He said, as he threw the bone the furthest possible.

Suddenly, the bone had made a huge crushing impact and the ground, and caused there to be a giant hole in the ground, which the bone through. Garfield and Odie looked down to see how far it went.

"Well, that bone went far. Come on Odie, let's have lunch". Odie didn't want lunch, he wanted the bone back. He grabbed Garfield and they both went down the hole to get it. Garfield was screaming as he fell.

They suddenly hit something really hard. They could find any bone, since it was very dark. However, they found a little tunnel leading to light. Odie went through it.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shouted Garfield, as his fat body tried to fit through the hole. When he made it out, they were shocked as they saw they had appeared in a town that was behind 60 metre high walls. It was all quiet.

"Why is this town behind walls? Why is it also so empty? Is it a ghost town?" Garfield wondered. Both Garfield and Odie heard a loud screaming.

They looked behind and they saw a 10 metre titan behind them crawling towards them. The leg was off the titan, but the titan's leg was growing back on. When it got up, it started walking up towards them.

"RUN!" Shouted Garfield shouted, as they quickly ran away from it the fastest they could. They ran in all directions, only to find they were surrounded by titans all different sizes walking towards them. They huddled together.

"Well, this is the last time we meet Odie! Our fate has been turned into having us crushed by a titan!" Garfield said, as they were shaking like cowards. Suddenly, something quickly zipped in, grabbed them and flew up in the air with them. Garfield looked up to see a girl with red hair.

"No animal gets hurt by a titan on my watch!" She said, as she put Garfield and Odie on a rooftop, and then flew off. Garfield couldn't believe what he was seeing. A girl was using some sort of mechanical gear to fly up to the titan's necks and and cut them.

"H-how!? How can she do that?" He said. He saw that all the titan on the floor were dying out. Suddenly, Garfield and Odie heard a huge crashing noise of the roof being destroyed behind him, and him and Odie fell into the hands of a titan.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! HELP ME!" Shouted Garfield. "WARRRRRRFFFF!" Whined Odie.

Suddenly, the felt wind blast at them and Garfield had been swooped up by a boy with short and dark hair. He saw Odie in the hand if the titan.

"We can't leave him behind! He's my best friend!" Garfield explained. All they could hear was a loud meow. "Sasha, we have to go, we don't have time to save that dog". Levi explained.

"But Levi, that dog..." Sasha cried. "We have to go now. You hold on to the cat". Levi passed Garfield to Sasha and Sasha shot off behind Levi. Garfield was looking behind her shoulder in horror.

"OOOODDIIEEEEE" Garfield screamed. He saw the titan crushing the poor dog in it's hands, as Odie splattered like a tomato. Then the titan held up Odie to his mouth, dropped him in and swallowed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garfield screamed as tears came from his eyes rapidly. He started scratching the leather of Sasha's uniform and her face rapidly, which caused her to crash land on a roof.

"Ow! What the hell?" Garfield jumped up at Sasha, trying to give her another scratch. Levi quickly scooped in and kicked Garfield against the chimney.

"That cat is not coming with us if he's going to scratch you" Levi said, looking down and Garfield. "I think it's best we just leave him here". A boy with blonde hair dropped onto the rooftop they were on.

"Levi! Sasha! There's we need to help the others up North at the end of the wall. There's a 20 metre titan!" Said Armin, ready to shoot off again. "Why is that cat lying there injured?" He asked.

"That cat tried to scratch Sasha when she saved it's pathetic little life". Levi explained.

"He's not pathetic! He must've been scared, and when cars are scared, they tend to hurt people!" Sasha shouted. Sasha picked up Garfield and shot off back to base.


End file.
